


She Left That Day

by Little_Cello



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [11]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the jump, he never saw her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Left That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Weekly Drabble Challenge 222](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2397309.html). The prompt was "Song Lyrics", with the following lyrics up for choice:
> 
>  
> 
> I Try To Understand You  
> The Day's Going By  
> She Left That Day  
> I Got Headaches  
> My Images They Run  
> You'll Soon Forget  
> Listen To The Wind

After the jump, he never saw her again.

 

That day, he thought he'd caught a glimpse of her as Gene swerved wildly down the road, but he hadn't been sure. Now he sat in his new flat, glass of wine in head, looking at the new and, considering the year, relatively high tech telly. It was shut off, and he caught himself wondering whether he would ever again wake up to it having miraculously switched itself on.

 

He sighed, gently twirling the glass.

 

Sam had never dreamed that he'd miss the Test Card Girl and her clown. But he did.


End file.
